Face Down
by Sachimo-Yaro-Chan
Summary: Song-fic.Tifa/Vincent WARNING:serious amount of Cloud bashing in later chaps. 17 year olf Tifa Lockheart is trapped in an abusive relationship but she runs into a certain dark haired,red eyed someone who might be able to help her. Rated M for later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

This story was influenced by the song FACE DOWN by: THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS  
Face Down [part 1 [warning large amount of Cloud bashing later in the story

She lied there in her own blood,wondering why she keep letting him do this.  
The sound of Saku by: Dir En Grey blarring loudly in the background, so that noone would hear her screams. She sat up and tried to stand. She failed the first time, she was too weak. So with a gasp of pain she tried again, pulling herself to her feet. _Maybe I let him go to far this time... _She thought to herself. She cleaned up the blood as best she could and moved her rug over it. Stumbling to the bathroom, she decided to take a shower, to wash off all the blood.

After cleaning herself up she lugged herself back to her room to change. While changing she decided perhaps some fresh air would help clear her mind. So before leaving for the park she took a quick look at herself in the mirror. She was a fine looking girl. Not too fat or too skinny. At 15,[current age she only weighed 115 pounds and was 5'foot'8 inches tall. Her long jet black hair, trailed down her back stoping just above her waist. It was always down and her bangs stoped just above her beautiful wine-red eyes. She had pale skin due to the fact she was rarely outside. She had an hourglass figure that many girls strive for. And the outfit she had recently put on showed it off nicely. Her tight black bootcut pants clung to her in all the right places as did the exteremely tight black shirt with red lettering reading: 'Dir En Grey',that she was wearing. She turned from the mirror to grab her red converse and tied them on. She grabbed her skateboard and left. Skating to the park was always entertaing and a challenge, considering it was 3 miles from her current home.

When she finally reached the park it was already 4:30(p.m.) ,but she could go home when she wanted. It's not like her foster parents cared. She did some tricks for about 20 minutes and then sat down on a bench, trying to drown out the fact a large group of punk boys had been watching her. But, one of them caught her eye. He looked so farmiliar. He had long jet black hair that stoped near the middle of his back. She caught sight of his brilliant red eyes when he flipped his hair. He had pale skin ,like herself, and was about 6'foot. She finally noticed he was staring in her direction and immediatly, she looked away. But, by then it was too late he was already walking in her direction.


	2. Liarchan

_**Liar-chan**_

The boy stepped forward, skateboard in hand. "Hey, Lockheart." He mused.

Tifa tiltled her head slightly to the side; "You know me?"

"Vincent Valentine. Chemistry, 3rd period." he laughed at her confused expression.

"Oh... Hey! Yea! Sup, Vincent?" she couldn't help but smile with him, considering it was something she never saw him do much of.

Of course she remembered him. They'd been friends since kindergarden to 5th grade until he moved to Midgar. A few years she'd also been moved to Midgar. But not by family, by foster care.

His laughter died a little to abruptly for her liking, and she looked up at him questioningly.

"What's that?" asked the crimson eyed boy, finger hovering a few inches above a dark blue bruise. Tifa, on impulse, hid her damaged appendage behind her back. Vincent sighed.

"Nothing! It's nothing. I fell trying out a new trick, no biggy." she lied. Vincent could tell though.

"It was Strife, wasn't it?" he growled dryly. "What makes you think that?"

"That's what everyone thinks, Tifa. You don't hide them as well as you like to think. Particularly when the sweat washes the makeup away during P.E. I mean, he smacked you in the hall one day, for Shiva's sake. In front of everyone! Ever since then the bruises just keep 'randomly' showing up? One after the other? People aren't buying it, Tif. And, he's a sick bastard if he is the one doing this!" Vincent's usual monotone voice had panned over into an angry one. Tifa looked away. Again another sigh from the boy.

"I told you, they're bruises from skateboarding accidents. Besides what happend in the hallway was totally justified. I deserved it..." that statement earned her a growl from Vincent.

"Is that what he tells you?! That you deserve it?!" He was furious now.

"No. No he doesn't."

"Tifa... I know he does it. I saw him do it." Vincent confessed.

"When?!"

"Yesterday. At Kisaragi's party."

"Don't tell anyone! He'll come around. He's... He's just mad, Vin. He'll come around!"

"Tifa... He screws Gainsborough, takes advantage of you, beats you, and you still want him?"

"I...I don't really know anymore..." she admitted.

Unfortunatly, here came hell himself, walking toward Tifa.

"Strife." Vincent growled.

"Valentine." was Cloud's only reply.


End file.
